Vote!
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Voting closed. Top two stories you guys voted on are in here! Enjoy some DxS!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! Sorry about the lack of writing DP. The three big multi-chapter are basically halted on hiatus right now, sorry! But I am going to finish some of these unfinished stories! And I need you guys to help me. Vote which number you want me to finish, and which ever one has the most votes will be finished! I don't own DP and thanks!**

1."Sammy! Where are you taking me?" whined our favorite halfa, who was currently blindfolded. Sam growled as she harshly grabbed his hand.

"Don't call me SAMMY! No one can call me Sammy!" she growled. Danny stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Not even the guy who's hand your holding?" he teased softly. A blush exploded across the goth's face as she released his hand and coughed.

"Not anymore!" she laughed nervously.

* * *

2.A sharp rap was heard on the door as Jazz opened it up and ushered the crowd inside.

"Shhh... He's coming!" She said as she peered around the corner. "Alright... He's going near the Nillas... " she broadcasted. His old red and white sneakers squeaked on the tile floor as he tiptoed to reach the yellow box.

"He has the box..." she said to the crowd of fangirls, who were giggling with excitement.

* * *

3.A pair of purple fuzzy slippers dragged across the room in tired agony. The owner groggily slipped into a black office chair and pressed the space bar. The computer hummed as it contently turned on, revealing a rather embarrassing picture.

It was a picture of her head leaning contently on her friend's shoulder, unbeknownst to her because she had fallen asleep. Her own mother had thoughtfully taken a picture of the two, claiming later that it 'was just too adorable!' She had groaned and blushed, but was thankful now that her mother...

* * *

**4...this one's kinda a mess of drabbles. Specify which Drabble you want me to flesh out if you vote for this number.**

Danny sighed as he leaned his elbow onto the rainbow colored counter. He wanted them so badly, but his mom said no. So did the dentist. For goodness sakes, the Fruitloop even said don't eat them! But they looked so tasty, so fruity smelling, so- He couldn't help himself. He reached for the small piece of candy.

"Danny, what do you think you're doing?" Danny whirled around, hiding the candy behind his back.

"JAZZ! I- uh- was admiring the view out the window! Yea, that's it! Yeesh!" Jazz frowned at him.

"Danny, there isn't a window in the kithcen." She started to walk away.

"Oh, and Danny, put the lemon drop back. They give you cavities." Danny gaped at her. How did she know? He sighed and reluctantly put the lemon drop back. The lemon drops just looked too tasty from over the rainbow.

* * *

He placed the scrumptious pizza down on a paper plate and looked up into hazel eyes. Her eyes whispered pain and misery as he tried to explain. Her tears were the last thing he saw of her.

* * *

Danny pointed his finger into the midnight sky as Sam searched for whatever he was pointing at. She turned around to say she didnt see anything when she gasped.

"Samantha Rae Manson, I loved you since the day I laid eyes on you... Marry me?" He was immediatly tackled.

"Yes, Danny, yes!" screamed Sam as she kissed him.

* * *

She grabbed his surprislngy soft hand as she waltzed around the room. He twirled her softy around and placed his hand on her shoulder. She blushed ever so slighty but didnt complain. And neither did he.

* * *

The night breeze caressed his black hair, causing him to smile slightly in his sleep. Creeping across the open window was a small orange kitten. The kitten blinked with its huge green eyes and mewed. Startled, Danny shot up and glanced around. His eyes landed on the adorable kitten, and his alarm clock.

"Five AM?" he whispered incredously to himself. The kitten mewed again, and Danny grinned. Slipping out of his warm bed, he picked up the shivering cat and stroked it.

"Hey little guy..." cooed Danny softly. The kitten purred and snuggled into his chest. A smile broke out on his face as he stood there in the dim moonlight, snuggling his new friend.

* * *

5. His blue eyes scanned the room for his gothic companion, who was no where to be seen.

"Hey Tucker," said Danny as he plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Do you know where Sam is?" He set down his black binder and picked up the flimsy milk carton of chocolate milk and began to drink.

"Dude... Sam went out to eat at McDonalds with her boyfriend." He nodded as he zoned out, but suddenly the chocolate liquid was blasted from his mouth as he realized the situation.

"Boyfriend? My Sam has a boyfriend?" Danny choked as Tucker whacked him on the back.

"Uh... Yea. Didn't you know?" asked Tucker as he held up a white napkin. Danny reached for it and began to mop up the mess as his usually cheerful face furrowed into a frown.

"No... But why didn't she tell us?" he growled as he crunched the beaten up carton.

"Because you never told her about Valerie?" guessed the tech geek as Danny glared at him angrily.

"I did too!" he grumbled. But in a softer tone, a slightly sad tone, he asked:

"But why didn't she tell us?" Tucker sighed as he fiddled with his plastic spoon.

"I don't know..." he admitted, but grinned as he remembered something Danny said a few minutes ago. "Your Sam?" His friend's face quickly turned a few shades of crimson.

"Tucker!" cried Danny in protest.

"Just saying!" shot back Tucker. "It's obvious you like her...why didn't you tell her?" Danny sighed and slumped down in his seat, fiddling with his food.

"Because...I don't know, but now..." He pushed his tray forward and stood up.

"Look, I gotta go think about...stuff... Tell me if I miss anything important, okay?" he asked, half joking. Tucker looked at him worriedly, but nodded.

"Okay..." he said lamely as he watched his half ghost friend leave the vicinity.

"And then you'll never guess what happened next!" laughed Sam. Her boyfriend looked entirely unamused, to Sam's dismay. She sighed.

"Samuel, you don't like me very much, do you?" she said to her studded boyfriend with 13 piercings. Ouch. He shook his head.

"Sam, your a great girl, but I didn't feel a...spark, ya know?" he said. Sam nodded slowly and dumped her McDonald's bag.

"I understand...neither did I..." she replied. Samuel grinned and brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Mind if I kiss you...just once?" he asked. "Since we were going out..."

Sam apparently didn't hear his question, so he just...did. Sam gasped, but her natural response was to kiss back. Unbeknownst to the two, our favorite half ghost was watching them. A tear slipped down his invisible face as he too slipped out of McDonald's; undoubtedly broken hearted.

Sam immediately pushed Samuel away.

"Ew, no! Just no! You just broke up with me, and now you just...kiss me? Your sick!" she spat in disgust. He shrugged and made his way over to the door.

"Call me." he said, and closed the door. Sam gagged.

"That will be...never." she muttered to herself. "Well, since just broke up with me...I'll go see what Tucker and Danny are up too!" For someone who just got dumped, she seemed extremely happy.

Her delicate fingers slipped into her black jean pocket to reveal a black and purple smart phone. She typed in Tucker's number. Sam would've called Danny...but unfortunately, he was always losing his cellphone. Tech geeks ALWAYS had their cellphones. No exceptions.

Three rings. Then her tech best friend picked up his phone.

"TF here, as in too fine...how may I help you?" he asked flirtatiously. Sam gagged again.

"Tucker! Did you even bother checking your caller ID?" she groaned.

"Oh! Sam! Eh...sorry about that..." apologized Tucker. "I thought you were a pretty damsel in distress that called me for a date!"

"Ha...no. In fact, I just got dumped...thank goodness! What are you and Danny up to?" questioned Sam as she picked up her paper cup and drink her pop.

"Well...I'm eating lunch...and Danny..." He paused. Sam narrowed her eyebrows.

"Continue..." she implored, assuming that Danny had gone ghost hunting or something.

"He went home..." Sam immediately assumed the worst.

"Is he sick? Did he get beat up by Dash? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" she raged.

"He just went home to...and I quote, 'think about...stuff...'. That was after I told him YOU had a boyfriend." Sam's face heated up as she did a spit take.

"I broke up with him!" she cried in protest.

"I know that, and you know that, but he doesn't know that... I would go talk to him..." Tucker suggested softly. Sam sighed and nodded, even though Tucker couldn't see her.

"Okay...thanks Tuck. Bye." she said, hanging up. Her black combat boots thumped their way out of McDonald's sticky floors and made their way to Fenton Works.

* * *

6. What she wanted was what the world had determined she couldn't have.

He was a ghost...

...and she was a human.

It couldn't- it wouldn't work out.

She would grow old, have a happy and fulfilling life.

He would stay the same forever.

She would graduate, have a job, have kids.

He would be wandering the ghost zone, trying to find his own way.

* * *

7. Branches were snapping at her face. She ducked and dodged, jumped and flew at times. Her glimmering eyes of green looked up at the sparkling night sky. How she wished that she was here instead of here...

She had always dreamed of flying. And when an eerie green note came hovering in her mail box, it was the best- and worst- thing that could happen to her. She had talked to her parents, who agreed to let her be a human experiment, since the pay was good and they were poor...

* * *

8.A pair of worn out tennis shoes paced back and forth nervously.

'What's taking her so long?' thought the ghost boy to himself, glancing over his shoulder every five seconds. He was waiting outside the accelerated history door, waiting for his gothic princess(he would never admit he called her that out loud) to come out. Danny leaned against the cool wall and peered inside, where Sam was having a heated argument with .

A smile played at Danny's lip as her expression contorted from angry to confused, though he wasn't sure why. Mr. Lancer glanced in Danny's direction, Sam following his gaze. Danny waved sheepishly as a grin slid off his face, realizing in horror she had known he was staring at her. Sam just smiled as she opened the door.

"How long were you standing there?" asked Sam bluntly. Danny froze, and decided in a spilt second to avoid the question as long as possible.

"Isn't it weird how is our teacher for practically every class?" he asked quickly. Her purple lips tilted upward in a smile.

"Your avoiding the question Danny." she said strongly but gently. Purple eyes met blue, and Danny's face soon became the color of cherry trees...

* * *

9."Danny... DANNY!" cried a frantic voice. I hissed in pain, shutting my eyes.

"I'm right here..." I moaned. I wearily opened my eyes and saw a silhouette run towards me in the pale dim moonlight. A breath of relief exhaled through my chapped lips. A warm hand was placed on my bleeding chest.

"What did he do to you?" growled a very familiar voice. I chuckled lightly. That's Sam for you. Being overprotective of her ghost boy...did I say her? I meant the town's... Really! Moving on. I flashed a cheesy grin at her to conceal the pain I was in.

"So many worries, so little ti-" I coughed and winced at the pain racing through me. Sam looked at me in concern, taking out a small first aid kit from her furry spider backpack. She carefully took out some gauze from the well organized kit.

"Unzip your suit!" she demanded while holding out the gauze. My face turned the shade of an apple. Sam's face soon matched mine as she realized what she just said.

"F-for wrapping up your wound." she mumbled...

**Annnnd..that's all folks! Leave a vote in comment form and thanks! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you wonderful people that voted! And the top two I'm going to write here...so the two nominees are... Drumroll please... FIVE AND NINE! If you really really wanted another choice, just leave a comment and I'll try to do that sometime! Without further ado, I don't own DP and enjoy! **

5. His blue eyes scanned the room for his gothic companion, who was no where to be seen.

"Hey Tucker," said Danny as he plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Do you know where Sam is?" He set down his black binder and picked up the flimsy milk carton of chocolate milk and began to drink.

"Dude... Sam went out to eat at McDonalds with her boyfriend." He nodded as he zoned out, but suddenly the chocolate liquid was blasted from his mouth as he realized the situation.

"Boyfriend? My Sam has a boyfriend?" Danny choked as Tucker whacked him on the back.

"Uh... Yea. Didn't you know?" asked Tucker as he held up a white napkin. Danny reached for it and began to mop up the mess as his usually cheerful face furrowed into a frown.

"No... But why didn't she tell us?" he growled as he crunched the beaten up carton.

"Because you never told her about Valerie?" guessed the tech geek as Danny glared at him angrily.

"I did too!" he grumbled. But in a softer tone, a slightly sad tone, he asked:

"But why didn't she tell us?" Tucker sighed as he fiddled with his plastic spoon.

"I don't know..." he admitted, but grinned as he remembered something Danny said a few minutes ago. "Your Sam?" His friend's face quickly turned a few shades of crimson.

"Tucker!" cried Danny in protest.

"Just saying!" shot back Tucker. "It's obvious you like her...why didn't you tell her?" Danny sighed and slumped down in his seat, fiddling with his food.

"Because...I don't know, but now..." He pushed his tray forward and stood up.

"Look, I gotta go think about...stuff... Tell me if I miss anything important, okay?" he asked, half joking. Tucker looked at him worriedly, but nodded.

"Okay..." he said lamely as he watched his half ghost friend leave the vicinity.

"And then you'll never guess what happened next!" laughed Sam. Her boyfriend looked entirely unamused, to Sam's dismay. She sighed.

"Samuel, you don't like me very much, do you?" she said to her studded boyfriend with 13 piercings. Ouch. He shook his head.

"Sam, your a great girl, but I didn't feel a...spark, ya know?" he said. Sam nodded slowly and dumped her McDonald's bag.

"I understand...neither did I..." she replied. Samuel grinned and brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Mind if I kiss you...just once?" he asked. "Since we were going out..."

Sam apparently didn't hear his question, so he just...did. Sam gasped, but her natural response was to kiss back. Unbeknownst to the two, our favorite half ghost was watching them. A tear slipped down his invisible face as he too slipped out of McDonald's; undoubtedly broken hearted.

Sam immediately pushed Samuel away.

"Ew, no! Just no! You just broke up with me, and now you just...kiss me? Your sick!" she spat in disgust. He shrugged and made his way over to the door.

"Call me." he said, and closed the door. Sam gagged.

"That will be...never." she muttered to herself. "Well, since just broke up with me...I'll go see what Tucker and Danny are up too!" For someone who just got dumped, she seemed extremely happy.

Her delicate fingers slipped into her black jean pocket to reveal a black and purple smart phone. She typed in Tucker's number. Sam would've called Danny...but unfortunately, he was always losing his cellphone. Tech geeks ALWAYS had their cellphones. No exceptions.

Three rings. Then her tech best friend picked up his phone.

"TF here, as in too fine...how may I help you?" he asked flirtatiously. Sam gagged again.

"Tucker! Did you even bother checking your caller ID?" she groaned.

"Oh! Sam! Eh...sorry about that..." apologized Tucker. "I thought you were a pretty damsel in distress that called me for a date!"

"Ha...no. In fact, I just got dumped...thank goodness! What are you and Danny up to?" questioned Sam as she picked up her paper cup and drink her pop.

"Well...I'm eating lunch...and Danny..." He paused. Sam narrowed her eyebrows.

"Continue..." she implored, assuming that Danny had gone ghost hunting or something.

"He went home..." Sam immediately assumed the worst.

"Is he sick? Did he get beat up by Dash? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" she raged.

"He just went home to...and I quote, 'think about...stuff...'. That was after I told him YOU had a boyfriend." Sam's face heated up as she did a spit take.

"I broke up with him!" she cried in protest.

"I know that, and you know that, but he doesn't know that... I would go talk to him..." Tucker suggested softly. Sam sighed and nodded, even though Tucker couldn't see her.

"Okay...thanks Tuck. Bye." she said, hanging up. Her black combat boots thumped their way out of McDonald's sticky floors and made their way to Fenton Works.

Danny was silently fuming with jealously and sorrow in his room.

"Why him? Doesn't she see me- of course not Fenton. I'm just her best friend who happens to be half ghost." he monologued to himself. He groaned and fell back on his bed. A knock on the door, however, caused him to jump.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Jazz, I'm really not in the mood for one of your stupid le-"

The door opened. Sam stood there awkwardly, uncertain of what to say. Danny blinked, twice. Then he immediately plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Sam! You really shouldn't be skipping school. Well, neither should I, but I w-" lied Danny, but was stopped midway by her interrupting.

"Save it for later. Sam broke up with me, you know." she said in an unusually cheery voice. Danny's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why?" he questioned, or more like demanded. "You're amazing, smart, beautifu-" His face turned a bright red, immediately regretting what he said. Sam grinned and walked closer to him.

"Because to him, I guess I was just a thing. A toy you can mess around with." she said, rolling her eyes. But then she took another step closer towards Danny. "But... You think differently than that, don't you? Do you...feel the same way as I do?"

Time seemed to squeal to a stop. Danny's face sprouted a grin. He stood up from his bed and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to shiver slightly in delight.

"I really should've done this a long time ago..." he said, quickly capturing her lips in a kiss. Sam grinned as a warm feeling flooded through her, unlike earlier when all she felt was cold. She broke apart from him and smiled slyly.

"Oh yes, you should've." she teased, causing him to go redder. Sam let out a chuckle as she hugged him.

"So, boyfriend..." she whispered in his ear. "Wanna go to Nasty Burger? I'll pay." Danny's grin got even bigger as he grabbed her hand.

"Actually, I'll pay girlfriend..." he said, whipping out his wallet. Sam smiled as she whipped out her even bigger wallet.

"I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay."

"Dan Dan, I'm paying."

"I am paying Sammy!"

The two looked at each other with serious faces, but burst out laughing in seconds.

"D-Dan Dan?" snorted Danny. Sam laughed as she shot back, "Sammy?"

Danny squeezed her hand.

"Alright, Sammy, how bout we split the cost in half?"

"Fine." agreed Sam with a smile. Danny transformed into Phantom and scooped her up bridal style.

"To Nasty Burger!" he said dramatically, causing Sam to giggle slightly. The two lovebirds flew out the window, eager to began this new chapter of their lives.

* * *

9."Danny... DANNY!" cried a frantic voice. I hissed in pain, shutting my eyes.

"I'm right here..." I moaned. I wearily opened my eyes and saw a silhouette run towards me in the pale dim moonlight. A breath of relief exhaled through my chapped lips. A warm hand was placed on my bleeding chest.

"What did he do to you?" growled a very familiar voice. I chuckled lightly. That's Sam for you. Being overprotective of her ghost boy...did I say her? I meant the town's... Really! Moving on. I flashed a cheesy grin at her to conceal the pain I was in.

"So many worries, so little ti-" I coughed and winced at the pain racing through me. Sam looked at me in concern, taking out a small first aid kit from her furry spider backpack. She carefully took out some gauze from the well organized kit.

"Unzip your suit!" she demanded while holding out the gauze. My face turned the shade of an apple. Sam's face soon matched mine as she realized what she just said.

"F-for wrapping up your wound." she mumbled. I blushed ferociously as I unzipped the upper half of my suit. It's not like she hasn't seen me topless before, but the way she said it... I slipped out of the arms of my suit and let it fall the ground. I hissed in pain again as my chest heaved. I could see another blush flitter across her face as she lifted up the gauze and began to wrap around my wound.

The gauze both hurt like heck and felt amazing at the first time. Sam began humming softly, which to me sounded like an angel singing.

"You have-" I grunted at another wrapping at the wound, "-you have a beautiful voice." Sam let out a small smile.

"Thanks." she mumbled. I noticed the gauze slowly running out, and the task was done. But her warm hand still lingered.

"Uh...Sam?" an unexpected crack came out of my mouth. "You can take your hand off now." Sam's mouth formed a silent 'o' as her hand flew off of my chest in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry. I zoned out there for a second." apologized Sam, not meeting my gauze. I heard a familiar snicker in the background.

"Yea, zoned out on Danny..." teased Tucker, taking note of the entire situation. If it was possible, Sam's face turned even redder.

"I-I was not!" she stuttered. I raised an eyebrow- Sam usually doesn't stutter. Tucker laughed and shook his head.

"Lovebirds." he chuckled. Sam got a look of pure fury on her face. I suppressed a chuckle. I wouldn't want to be Tucker right now.

"TUCKER D. FOLEY!" she yelled as she took off one of her combat boots. He screamed like a little girl as Sam chased after him, boot swinging from her hand. Ah...that's my girl. Er, I mean, that's Sam for you. I slowly got up and made my way to the bench, transforming back to Fenton and collapsed onto it, letting my fatigue slip me into darkness.

* * *

**Tada! Leave a review please! :D**


End file.
